


Always There

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2-Training/headache, Gen, Keith has a fever, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, Sick Fic, but Keith's trying to (briefly) figure out his feelings, mostly platonic!sheith, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While at the Garrison, Keith gets a fever. Shiro's there to help him feel better.“Keith,” Shiro snapped him out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked up at the man, “Are you okay? You’ve been standing like that for awhile.”“I’m fine,” Keith tried to say only for another shiver to run down his spine, “I’m o-okay.”“You don’t look okay,” Shiro nodded as he pressed his warm hand against Keith’s forehead, to which Keith leaned against, “You’re burning up, Keith. That’s it. No more training tonight. Let’s get you to bed.”“‘Kay,” Keith nodded sleepily as he leaned against Shiro who quickly held on to him, “Tired.”





	Always There

Keith was done. He was done!

Today was a bad day. Keith had woke up late this morning. He’d been late to class even though he’d rushed to it, but his professor still had gotten mad and given him detention later. In the hallways between classes, he had to listen to his classmates' gossip about Shiro. He wouldn’t have cared if not for the fact that many of them said it would be better if Shiro didn’t hang out with Keith so much. That he took up too much of Shiro’s time, that he’d see just how much Keith wasn’t worth it. Keith hurried away to his next class before his mind could agree with them.

By lunch, he had a migraine building. He took some medicine for it, the average kind that cadets were allowed to take, before attempting to eat something. Eventually, he gave up on that as his head pounded in rhythm to his heartbeat. The rest of his afternoon classes sucked. He couldn’t focus on anything. At random times, his body would shiver like it was too cold, but at the same time, he felt sweat slid down the back of his shirt. He felt exhausted as he tried not to lean his head on his table. In the sims, he couldn’t pay attention enough and accidentally crashed his ship in a meteor belt. By the time he got done with detention, he felt drained to the bone.

“Keith,” Shiro snapped him out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked up at the man, “Are you okay? You’ve been standing like that for awhile.”

“I’m fine,” Keith tried to say only for another shiver to run down his spine, “I’m o-okay.”

“You don’t look okay,” Shiro nodded as he pressed his warm hand against Keith’s forehead, to which Keith leaned against, “You’re burning up, Keith. That’s it. No more training tonight. Let’s get you to bed.”

“‘Kay,” Keith nodded sleepily as he leaned against Shiro who quickly held on to him, “Tired.”

“Alright,” Shiro started to lead them back to the dorms before he paused as Keith felt himself wake up slightly, “Your room or…”

“Yours,” Keith was too tired to argue, and Shiro must have seen that as he moved without saying anything. Before he had time to think, he heard the sound of the door opening. Shiro led him into his room, which Keith was more comfortable being in while sick. He was led to the bed where he collapsed tiredly as he let out a sigh. Shiro started to take his cadet outfit off, which Keith tried to help with only to get a chuckle from the older man.

“I got this,” he relaxed as the Japanese man got the orange jacket off, “Just relax. Did you take any medicine?”

“Mhmmm…” Keith squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the glare of the lights as his headache bashed at his head, “Didn’t help.”

“Hm…” Shiro hummed before it went silent. Keith felt sleep take him into its fuzzy embrace before a hand touched his shoulder and brought him back. He shivered as another cold spell swept through his body, teeth chattered slightly.

“Try these,” Keith blinked at the pills in Shiro’s hand and the glass of water in the other, “I’m not supposed to give the younger cadets these, but I don’t think the ones you took were strong enough.”

Keith took them and laid back. As he drifted off, he felt Shiro wrap him up in a few blankets. He let out a content sigh. Snuggling in the bed, he soon fell asleep feeling safe and warm.

…..

When Keith woke up, he felt more awake and better than before. He let out a sigh as he snuggled further into the bed. He still felt a little bit sick, so he didn’t really want to leave just yet. Glancing out to the side, he saw Shiro sleeping in a chair nearby, head in hand. Something stirred within Keith as he gazed at the sleeping friend. He’d never had anyone who cared enough about him to let him sleep in their room. Usually, he just did what he had to, but Shiro had been there. Was still there.

_I will never give up on you._

That’s what Shiro had promised a while ago. And he had kept it so far. No matter how much Keith messed up, no matter how much he pushed Shiro away, no matter what happened, Shiro was always there. Even when he was super busy. Keith smiled slightly as he felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away as he went back to his thoughts.

He wasn’t sure what he felt for Shiro. He’d never been this close to anyone before. The last person he’d felt anything remotely like this towards was his dad, and that had been years ago before the man had died. For some reason, it felt more than it did with family. Maybe this was what a friend felt like. Keith didn’t entertain the thought much more as he drifted back into a comfortable sleep. He’d find out someday.


End file.
